


One Normal Day

by SnowBro1000



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's still different, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Miles, M/M, No Underaged Content, Protective Autobots, Protective Optimus Prime, Samuel is 19 turning 20 soo, Western-Star Optimus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBro1000/pseuds/SnowBro1000
Summary: This is an AU to the canon divergence of the 2007 Transformers movie. Only, instead of Bumblebee being chosen to protect Samuel and retrieve the glasses, Optimus Prime is nominated.So is basically a replica of the canon verse, only very different and awesome.Chapter two out now!
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Sam Witwicky
Comments: 29
Kudos: 132





	1. 'Buy A Car' They Said

Sam rhythmically tapped his pencil against the dest, hazel eyes shooting from the clock to his teacher. It was 2 minutes till' 3:00pm, and he was ready to leave.

He'd gotten that A his dad wanted. And now he could get a car!

Sitting still was the last thing on his mind right now, but he waited with every other student for the bell to sound off his freedom.

Finally, everyone - but the goody-two shoes - prayers were answered as the satisfying ding of the bell ring echoed throughout the school halls. Their teacher kept speaking over the loud dinging, telling the students that there may or may not be a pop quiz on Monday.

The bell stopped ringing and instead groans filled the room as people packed up their things and piled out if the classroom, Sam being one of the first knowing his teacher wanted to speak with him about his show-and-tell. But, he really didn't have the substantial motivation to do that at the moment.

As he walked-ran- to his locker, Trent shot him a ugly sneer before moving to try and slam his shoulder into Sam's. The shorter of them - having known this would happen since it was a usual dayly occurrence with Trent - quickly stepped aside, causing Trent to miss and nearly slam into the lockers.

Trent scowled and gained his footing, not looking at Samuel as he turned kept walking, giving him a rough shove instead. Refraining from snapping back a snark comment, Sam ignored it and left towards the school entrance, not in the mood for fighting the buff dumby today.

"Sam! Yo, Sam, wait up!" His best friend, Miles Lancaster, called after him as they exited the school.

Sam looked in Miles direction, silently acknowledging his best friend, "You gonna get that 'fancy new car' today?" Sam rolled his eyes with a huff, but still smiled at the playful cockiness, "Yep, got that A." Miles smirked, then sing-songed in a off tune, "We're gonna be, drivin' in a hot-rod!" That earned another smile from Sam.

"And hey, if it's in crappy condition, 'Kaela can fix it!" Sam offered Miles a sheepish smile, "Um, actually, if there's something wrong with it, I'm gonna be fixing it." Miles eyebrows shot to his hairline, his previous confusion dissipating as realization hit him.

"When did you become a mechanic?!" He proclaimed, looking at Sam in shock, and brotherly pride. "Wait. Does that mean I have to become a mechanic too?" Sam's face pinched up in worn amusement. Miles burst out laughing at the expression.

They walked together, chatting happily about what they'd do on the weekend and what kind of car Sam would of liked, before they separated ways for the day.

"Bye bro! I'll see you Saturday! Don't forget; you're picking me up in that ferrari!" Miles hollered cheerfully, stumbling backwards in the direction of house.

Sam laughed, eyes shining with mirth, "Don't count on that too much, man! Wouldn't want to get your hopes up!" "Ppfff! Like you'll let that happen!" With one last grin and wave, Sam turned and headed towards his house. While walking home, Sam smiled softly to himself. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, he could tell.

* * *

The next day, Ron and Sam got up early and drove to the car dealership. Once he'd shown his dad the A, they'd both arranged to set out for a car the next day.

The sun shone high and bright as they stepped out from the car. They were quickly greeted by the owner of the rundown looking establishment. The owner walked around for a bit, trying and failing to make the legit trashy cars seem better than they were.

Ron let out an irritated sigh that Sam couldn't help but agreed with. When the man finally let them look around for themselves - even though he was still yapping to Ron, who was hardly paying attention - Sam took off in the opposite direction towards some fairly well kept cars he'd seen.

That was when Sam spotted a truck - a Western Star. Definitely not the kind of vehicle someone would just cruse around the town with, but, sam knew if the paint wasn't as faded, and it was cleaned and looked over; it would actually be a decent vehicle to own.

But, he was here for a car. A truck was too much, and admittedly that made Sam feel rather sad.

It would be absolutely awesome to take this beauty home, Sam mused silently. Eyes subconsciously checking out the truck best he could from tye awkward angsl.

With a half-hearted sigh, Sam turned away. But suddenly paused.

Mabye, he could just check it out a bit better. Sit down inside the seating compartment for a moment or two. Not like he _had_ to buy it after touching the thing.

Deciding yes; Sam spared his dad a glance before turning back around towards the semi-truck. Now closer to the vehicle, Sam noticed that the truck was a Western Star. He didn't know much about them, but they were always on his list of _most preffered._

Goddammit, why couldn't he get a truck again? It was getting even more difficult to ignore the truck by the second. Sam only stopped once right in front of the truck: gently gliding his fingers over the curves and dents, brushing off grim and dust that had possibly gathered over time.

Slowly, he opened the drivers door and climbed up into the Western Star.

Much to his surprise, the seat didn't creak or flatter under his weight, though Sam didn't think of twice. Looking around the inside compartment, he pondered on how it wasn't as dirty as expected - besides a sheet of dust laying atop the dashboard, seats, and some grim stuck to the steering wheel - in fact, it was fairly clean.

He gingerly wrapped his hands around the steering wheel, grinning shyly at how quick he got used to the feeling. A genuine smile danced his lips, and damn- he was getting too attached. Looked back down at the wheel, he saw a small, odd symbol embedded deep within the hornr material.

Carefully picking away some of the debris, Sam could make out a robot face carved into steel. With hjs curiosity now spiked, he surveyed the mark closely.

"Sam! What are you doing in there? You can't get that!" Ron's unamused voice broke the silence.

The teen jumped in the wore seat, snapping out of his musings abruptly. Looking to where his father stood, he replying. "I know, dad! I was just, nevermind!" He sighed in defeat, giving the wheel a light pat before climbing out of the vehicle.

"Sam, we're supposed to be buying you a _car_." Sam bit his lip, gently pushing the truck door shut. "I know, I know. I just.. well.." Ron sighed, ruffling Samuels hair fondly as his son stumbled iver words. "It's alright, kiddo." Nkt a second later, Western Semi suddenly let out a loud, screeching noise.

On instinct, Sam ducked his head and covered his ears, as his dad did the same. He looked back at the truck with wide eyes.

The owner squealed at the sudden noise, jumping back in frightened suprise. He quickly regained his composure, and yelled, "MANNY! MANNY!" The man who Sam supposed was Manny pocked his head out the office doorway. "Yes boss?"

The dark skinned owner pointed to the truck behind where Sam stood, "Where'd that truck come from? You know it?"

Manny looked to were his boss was gesturing and shook his head, "No. Don't recognize it. Perhaps one the guys brought it in last night?"

The man huffed, "Well, I don't want it here-" Sam chimed in, hope shining in his eyes "Can I get it than, dad?"

Ron looked at his son as if he'd just outright cursed his deceased grandmother, "What? No way! That's a truck! We're getting you a _car_ , not a truck!"

The teen sighed, his expression honing one of misery. "Well, can we at least see how much first?" Ron hesitated, eyeing Sam- who fought back a vicious grin at the minor win- eventually giving in to those puppy dog eyes. "Fine." His dad huffed, seemingly irked, but Sam could see the fond amusement like stones through crystal clear water.

Turning back to the owner with a smile, who was still shouting nonsense at Manny, Sam spoke, "How much for the Western Star?" The dark skinned man raised an eyebrow with confusion, "The what?" Ron scowled and pointed at the Semi with his thumb.

"Ooh! Yes! That will be.. four thousand!" Sam was absolutely beaming by now.

"There, you asked. Can we go look at a real car now?" Ron huffed, crossing his arms in exasperation.

"But it's in the price limit! C'mon dad, please?" Ron looked at his son, expression spectical. "..You're tellin' me, you'd rather drive that thing to school instead?" He pointed dumbly at the Western Star.

"Well, I don't know, probably not. But I'd still like to buy him." His dad made a face at the 'him'.

"Him?" Sam nodded curtly, lips pursed, and Ron hmphed while rubbing a hand down his face, "You only get one, Sam. Either the truck, or an actual car you can." Hmm, thanks for the support dad. But, it was a surprisingly easy decision.

"Western Star." He declared with little struggle.

Ron grumped something under his breath, but Sam ignored it and continued, "There'll be other chances for me to get a car, dad. But this," Sam placed a hand on the Stars hood, "You won't get one of these - at this cheap a price, for a long time."

A few moments passed in silence, before Ron eventually let out a defeated sigh, and waved Sam over.

Sam smiled brightly and complied. Absolutely beaming at his dad agreeing to this. He felt really happy and somehow relived to be bringing this truck home with him.

They payed for the Western Star, constructed a brand new key for Sam before getting ready to head home.

Stepping up into the drivers seat ince again, Sam put the keys in the ignition and flicked his wrist, starting his big beaut up for the first time. It rumbled and roared mildly as Sam drove out of the dealership.

When they got home, Judy was pretty shocked at the sight of the semi-truck in her driveway. "Sammy? What's this? Where's the car?" Before he could answer, Ron cut spoke; "Apparently, there'll be other chances for a car. So he got a truck instead." "Semi-truck." Sam corrected, sending his dad a cheeky grin when the man shot him an unamused look.

Ron chose to ignore the comment, and continued: "Alright, you got your semi truck. Now your responsible for it. You clean, care for it, and if you want a new paint job-" Sam interjected, "I know, I know this already. Don't worry, dad."

Ron grumped gingerly, "Yeah, well. You can be very wreckless sometimes."

The teen smiled, "Such faith, dad." Placing his hand on the hood, he pet the truck softly. "But really, don't worry. I not gonna let anything bad happen to this semi."

Ron eyed his son, but seemed content with the sincerity in Sam tone. Nodding, Ron headed inside with Judy.

Sam sighed once alone with his new Star truck, turning back to look the semi over. "Alright, I'm gonna give you a wash now, I think. And we'll see what exactly we're dealing with, huh?." With that, he went to retrieve a bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge.

When Sam had everything needed, he pulled out his phone and turned a random playlist on shuffle. The fisrt song to play was Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. The young adult listened quietly to the music as he scrubbed away the dirt, dust and grim.

He was mostly finished with washing when Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People filled the atmosphere surrounding him.

Smiling at the welcoming tune, Sam picked up the bucket and stood up onto the truck's sidestep. Straining his arm, he got the bucket up on the roof with some stuggle, and let go once sure it wouldn't fall off.

He then opened the drivers door on the truck's left and stepped up into the driver's seat. Once inside he wound down the window and stood up on the leather seat, locking the door in place before carefully setting one foot on the window sill. Counting to three, Sam bkosted himself up onto the curved roof. He didn't notice how the truck didn't even rock while he climbed.

Hmphing nervously, Sam he knelt down atop the roof, grabbing the yellow spunge and continuing with his work, wrapping his arm around a exhaust pipe to keep himself steady.

If he had to admit it, Sam would say he was enjoying this. He was glad he'd been able to get this big beauty instead of a car. Although, Miles wasn't going to be happy about getting picked up in a semi-truck tomorrow.

A sudden unexpected quake of the truck tore Sam from hos thoughts. "Woah-!" He gasped in suprise, almost falling off the side, but he quickly shifted further towards the semi's roof center.

He stayed still for a few minutes, before hesitantly continuing with his task - ignoring the worry of falling and the uncomfortable feeling of dried soap on his arms.

The fear of slipping soon dissipated, and Sam was right back to scrubbing. A peaceful aura quickly settled around uim from there, putting his mind at ease and worries on hold.

Gazing up at the sky, he listened to the music softly playing from his phone, I Am The Highway By Audioslave, if he recalled correctly. Heck, even with the muffled voices from both his parents, everything still felt peaceful.

Letting out a thoughtful sigh, Sam finished cleaning the top.

He slid his left leg over the right side of the truck and lowered it down onto the window - oh right, wrong side.

A quiet cry of distress ripped from Sam's throat as his foot caught nothing but air. Scrambling, he tried to grab the exhaust pipe, but lost his grip and fell.

Then, his back hit something, and it felt like something was lowering him to the ground. He snapped eyes open, but found himself kneeling unharmed on the ground, leaning against the truck.

Eyebrows raised in question, Sam twisted around but saw no one. But then who-?

His silent inquiry was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Sammy! Dinners ready, come on!" It was his mum.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he stood and waved reassuringly at his mum. "Yeah! I'll be there in a second! A-ah- Just gotta f,-finish up." "Alright, be quick! You don't want to eat it cold!"

Sam breathed a shakey chuckle. "Y-yeah, I know."

The feeling of unease stuck with Sam as he walked around to the side he should have originally climbed down, casting the thoughts aside, he wound up the window and closed the truck door, turning the hose on before he began washing off the partially dried soap.

Through the whole entirety of rinsing off his Semi, Sam watched the truck closely. Keeping an eye out for anything that might be suspicious, or cause any drastic predicament's. He didn't find anything, which was both relieving and worrisome.

When finished with rinsing, he looked up and noticed that the sun was nearly set. Grabbing a light blue towl, he quickly piloshed and dried areas that could be easily reached.

Once finished, he stepped back to get a good look at his handy work. Beaming proudly, he placed his hands on his hips quintessentially. "Hm. I'd say job well done for today, hey big guy?" Sam chirped fondly as he pet the hood.

"Of all the things that could've changed today, I'm very glad that it was you. Good night, big guy." He whispered, giving the truck one more pat before stepping back and making his way inside for the night.

For the first time in 5 years, he was content for a change. But geez, Miles was in for quite the suprise tomorrow. Hopefully Miles would accept that he'd bought a truck instead and not be too upset..

Sam hadn't missed that look of excited expectation on his best friends face when they'd parted ways yesterday, so he prayed everything would turn out okay.. The one thing Sam did miss however, was the slight shift of his Western Star behind him. Suprise's all around apparently.


	2. Meeting the Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Miles spend some time together, things get.. frightening.  
> But every cloud has a silver lining, well blue, in this case X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor descriptions of injuries. Light swearing, nothing crude or horrible. Death of a RoBot. And introductions are made!

Sam woke up early the next morning, still partially tired from the day before, he groaned softly and looked at his phone. Bright numbers at the top of the screen read 6:02am. Great, he was already feeling the urge to facepalm today.

Sighing in defeat, he threw the covers off and slowly climbed out of bed, savoring the warmth of his cozy mattress and missing the prosperity that his blanket offered already.

He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt and red chequered button-down shirt, and a pair of random boxers, rushing to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once refreshed enough for the day ahead, he grabbed his phone and wallet from his bedroom before quietly running downstairs to the kitchen. There, he wrote a short letter for his parents, informing them when he'd left and how long he'd be gone, before grabbing the keys to his truck and leaving the house, closing the back door and locking it behind him.

Whistling a soft tune, Sam unlocked the door to his Western Star and smoothly stepped up into the driver seat. He shut the door and inserted the keys into the ignition, with a twist of his wrist the trucks engine happily roared to life.

"Okay! I think a nice new paint job is in order, how's that sound, big guy?" The teen gave the dashboard a pat, steering the truck out of his parents driveway and onto the street.

Briefly Sam noticed how the ride was much smoother than the day before. But he shrugged the thought away, though still making a mental note to look under the hood later.

He got to Miles house a few minutes before scheduled- being in an actual vehicle and all- he jumped out of the truck, smiling shyly at Miles as his friend walked towards him, his mouth hung open agape while he openly gwaked at the Western Star.

"I-, How-, ... _What?_ " Miles gasped, arms raised in a bewildered gesture. Sam shrugged, sheepishly rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I know, I know. It's just. How could I not?" He bit his lip, fighting to hold back laughs. He stepped back with a grin when Miles threw his hands in the air, nearly smacking him in the face, and complained; "By turning away!" Sam huffed a chuckle, face pinched up in amusement. "You said you were getting a _car_! Not a truck!" Breathless laugher escaped Sam, and Miles scowl melted into something more tender-hearted, "I know! But, just look at him! He's glorious!" Miles dragged his hands down his face, sighing exasperatedly.

"Dude, how are we gonna drive to school in this thing? How are we gonna drive _anywhere_?" He groaned, letting out a whine, expression pouty. Suddenly, the truck made a loud, low grumbling _screech_. Sam jumped in surprise while Miles threw himself back like a frightened cat, gaping at the semi. "What the _hell_ was that!?"

Sam turned to observe his truck for one, two beats before facing Miles with an toughtful expression, "I just got him yesterday, and, I _am_ actually about to drive down and get paints and stuff from the depo. I was, you know, kinda hoping you'd join me.." He pursed his bottom lip in a pout, eyes glistening with humorous pleads.

Miles glared half-heartdly and hmphed, murmuring incoherently under his breath- before he finally spoke up, "Fiine. But after this, we're spending the day together, got it?" He questioned Sam, giving him a pointed look as he walked around to the passengers side.

Sam grinned happily, silently celebrating his triumph, that was a good deal for him. Quickly following after Miles and climbing up into the drivers seat, Sam watched as his best friend looked around the cabin, seemingly scrutinizing the interior with his eyes. "Definitely!" Sam beamed, laughing softly when Miles rolled his eyes.

"Man, you think Kaela' will go nuts when she finds out you bought a truck instead of a hot-rod?" Miles asked as he buckled his seatbelt. Sam steered the truck out onto the road, lips pursing in thought as he mused over Miles words.

"She'll probably be surprised, but definitely not shocked. You both know me well enough to figure out that I only make reckless decisions when it's necessary." Miles hummed in agreement, before snickering deviously behind his hand a moment later. "We both know that you've made some pretty reckless choices, _and_ done some pretty stupid and badass stuff."

Sam groaned and rolled his dark brown eyes, ignoring Miles obnoxious laughter. "That was one time, Miles." Miles giggled childishly, leaning back in his seat. Sam shook his head and stopped the truck when they reached a red light.

"And you always bring it up," The Witwicky grumped quietly.

"But it was so priceless! I wish I'd filmed it or something- just to keep that memory with me forever, and show it to our grandkids when we're all old and gray."

Sam huffed, pressing down on the gas when the light turned green. "Laugh all you want, I'm never doing anything like that again," Miles paused in his guffawing, looking at Sam with wide blue eyes. Slowly, almost scornfully, his mock gauging expression cracked into a doofy smirk.

"Like hell, man. For christs' sake, Sammy, you whacked the crap out of your uncle with a birthday cake tray when he jump scared us dressed as a clown!" Miles exclaimed, clutching his stomach that had started to ache from all the jostling. "Hah- _ouch_!" Before he could stop himself, Miles doubled over, head nearly smacking against the dashboard. The seatbelt was strict to prevent that from happening.

Sam glanced at him, eyes briefly flashing with concern; before he saw the smug look on Miles face. Sighing deeply, Sam turned back to look at the road, hands tightening just a fraction on the wheel, "He knew I hated clowns, but he still did that anyway. And serves you right, dumbass.." he murmured, hearing Miles snort with amusement.

The rest of the drive was mainly in silence- minus a few comments from Miles complaining about how Sam should just repaint the whole truck instead of wasting money on full can's of paint that he'd only be using small amounts of. Sam was quick to assure him and shut anymore arguments on the subject down.

Before they could reach the depo, however, a police car unexpectedly pulled out in front of them. Sam hastily slammed on the breaks to prevent from crashing into their boot. Miles gasped and gripped the doors handle, "What the hell? That jerk!" He huffed, Sam silently agreed with him.

As they turned down another, more empty street, Sam parked the truck and stepped out, hearing Miles do the same.

"You good?" His friend asked, walking around to stand beside Sam; who leant against the truck for support.

"Yeah, just need to calm down. You?" Miles shrugged, patting Sam on the shoulder, "Better than you, apparently," he joked, grinning when Sam shot him a blank look. "Sorry, that was a real dick move, on both mine, and the popo's parts." He offered his shaken friend a understanding smile, before looking around them.

"It's fine, everyone's crazy in cars, not sure why I'm surprised." Sam looked up at Miles, frowning when he saw his friends expression. "Miles?" At his name, Miles finally spoke.

"Isn't that the car that almost hit us?" Sams blinked and followed Miles gaze. Indeed, parked not three blocks from them was the same flashy police car. A unsure feeling coiled in his gut.

"You think they're following us?" Miles shrugged timidly, expression pinched up with scrutiny. "Don't know, seems kinda paranoid of you though." He snickered, pouting when Sam wacked his arm. "Ouchy, sorry Sammy. Look, we're probably just.. shaken up, you know? Got a giant malfunctioning truck to repaint, right?" Although the logic seemed fairly flawed, Sam nodded in agreement, not fully understanding why he felt nervous. He really needed something to ease both his and Miles nerves.

"C'mon, let's go." Sam stood as Miles stepped up onto the sidewalk, sparing one final glance at the strange car before he caught up with his friend. Neither of them noticed the same car slowly trailing behind.

They never made it to the department store.

After the incident with the near-ish crash, Miles had been very insistant that they needed something to relax, to help take their minds off the truck for a bit. Which, inevitably ended up in them forgetting about the paints. Right now the two were wandering aimlessly down a large sidewalk, cups of ice-cream in hand. Sam always knew Miles was the expiramenting type, but he would never understand how his best friend could stomach what he ate. 

"Mmm, yummy!" Miles cheered, grinning like a maniac while scooping up another spooful of discolored ice-cream.

Samuel grimaced, eying the cup of melted substance with distaste. "How can you eat that? It's a combination of what? Mint, bubblegum, and vanilla?" Miles grinned, showing off his teeth. "I live to discover, dude" He said, chuckling at the disgrunted face Sam made. "That's gross, man." The young Witwicky sighed in disdain, Miles simply laughed and ate another scoop.

Half an hour passed like that. With Sam and Miles walking down the the length of a few different streets, having finished their ice creams and occasionally checking out a shop or two. They were enjoying themselves, especially after a long week of studying and earning A's, well, in Sams case anyway.

As they neared a type of junk yard- a fair ways from the main streets; Miles pointed to a rather busted up, rusty Holden Commodore, sipping his diet cola drink. "I bet you could fix that." Sam looked up from his phone, spotting the car and huffing, "Yeah right, so I'm a mechanic. Never said I was a that good of one." Miles tsked, elbowing his friend in the side playfully.

"Hey, no one's allowed to dis' my friend, not even himself." He proclaimed, pocking Sam shoulder chastisingly; who in turn rolled his dark brown eyes.

"Oh really? I don't see you waltzing up to Trent and tellin' him that. But by all means," He placed his hand on Miles shoulder and stopped walking to face his friend, "Do try your best, I'll even root you on." Miles scowled, grumping some incoherent remark under his breath. Sam just smile sweetly, patting him on the shoulder.

The Witwicky continued walking, hearing Miles catch up to him after a few beats, he sounded too out of breath to have simply jogged. "Sam, remember that police car?" A frown tugged at his lips, and he turned his gaze to Miles anxious blue eyes, before looking back at the car. "Dude, I think it's-" Miles didn't get the chance to finish.

The loud screech of tires and police sirens follwed close behind them, but neither boy glanced back to see just how far the car was, too preoccupied with bolting away. Seconds prior Sam had grabbed Miles bicep and took off running in a haste, pulling his shocked friend along. He knew something hadn't felt right, he just _knew_. Why hadn't he taken it into account before?

When the Witwicky had turned back, he'd been very shocked to see no driver in that suspicious police car. It had just been cruising around by itself, for christs' sake! If they weren't freaked out before, they certainly should be now.

"Sam, what are you doing!? We can't run from the law, it's illegal!" Miles exclaimed, but thankfully didn't try stopping as they ran.

"The car's driving itself, Miles! Anything but running could kill us!" He proclaimed, turning a corner swiftly, steadying Miles when he almost fell flat on his face, his best friend cursed loudly at the sudden jerk of his arm.

"Why is it after us!? What did we do!?" Miles suddenly gasped, sparing behind him a glance, "Is this because I took that book on dog grooming from the school library? It wasn't like they were using it!" Sam didn't even have time to think about his friends weirds habits. Miles protest was unanswered, and only gained him a abrupt roar of the cars engine. He jumped, smacking into Sam.

It all happened so quickly.

Miles yelped, colliding harshly into Sams back. This sudden force knocked Sam off balance, but as he hurried to regain balance, Miles stumbled forward and wrapped an arm around Sams torso in an attempt to steady him. But Miles leg stepped out in front of Sams as he did, and from the awkward position he stood in, it resulted in Sams ankle tripping over his. And at their running pace, they fell and collided hard with the concrete ground, Sam taking most of the impact. 

" _Crap_ , ow! Sammy, I'msosorry," Miles gasped out in one short breath, grimacing as he pushed himself off Sam, standing to his feet gawkily. Witwicky winced, groaning in dismissal and taking Miles offered hand. "It's fine, we have to keep moving-" Both boys yelped in union when Miles slammed harshly into him again, the car having suddenly appeared behind them and rammed up into Miles back, knocking them down again.

"Holy _hell_! Hey, stop it, you asshole!" Miles shouted, fear and adrenaline pounding through his veins. Sam grabbed him by the collar of his blue shirt, crawling backwards and tugging Miles along: the car only continued jolting forward though, inch by inch. Each time managing to bump the teenagers.

Miles kicked at the cars bull-bar, and when Sam finally managed to get to his feet, he abruptly pulled the young Lancaster up with him. "Run, don't fight back, it's a car!" He pushed Miles forward, and the blonde haired teen didn't protest, merely ran as fast as he could. They didn't get far before the vehicle sped up behind them, this time slamming its front against their legs. Both the boys fell back onto the metal hood with loud cries of surprise and protest, Sams head slamming against the stiff surface on impact. Stars burst in of his vision. The feeling of numbness was almost nauseating, but that was quickly replaced with hot, aching pain.

The teenagers groaned and shifted around atop the surprisingly undinted hood, waiting a moment to catch their bearings. Miles was the first, and he sat up, turned around to look inside the cars interior through the front screen. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed, clearly bewildered at finding it empty, and then jolted back in fright. Miles sucked in a sharp breath as he felt himself slip from the hood, but Sam quckly caught him around the torso; expression controlled with discomfort and unsettled panic.

A few mechanical _clicks_ sounded, the boys turned towards the noise, followed by a tense pause. "What's that?" The Witwickys breathing picked up along with his heart rate; when a scorpion tail-looking blade suddenly morphed somewhere from the cars exterior, snaking its way to hover over them.

Miles stumbled back to lie flat against the hood, propped up on his elbows. But the machine ignored him, zoning in on Sam instead.

Sam watched the thing warily, clutching Miles hand in his fiercely; it was held just as tight. The limb then suddenly struck out, catching Sam across the shoulder. The teen cried out in pain, clutching his wounded shoulder where a horrid bruise would no doubt be forming- as Miles kicked and yelled at the metal limb. "Back the hell off, dirty rust bucket!" He cursed the machine, glaring daggers at it. The thing remained unmoved.

Then, another blade emerged, this one focusing its attention on Miles. The Lancaster moved to sit up, but in a swift second, the arm lashed out at the blonde hair boy, throwing him off the car hood and sending him rolling across the cement. 

"Miles!" Sam instantly scrambled to reach his friend, but was stopped short by the new limb wrapping a few talon-like claws around his wrist, pinning him back against the hood. "Let me go! Whatever you are, just leave us alone!" The vehicle ignored Sams feeble attempts of escape, it brought its other arm up to graze a very sharp-looking blade over the boys anger flushed cheek. The action made Sam tense. He raised his free hand and wrapped his trembling fingers around the thick blunt of the limb. "What do you want?" He demanded hoarsely, throwing a worried glance over to Miles unmoving form.

A dark, deep, nerve-racking voice suddenly broke through the somewhat quiet of the junk shed, sending disturbed shivers down Sams spine. " **Where are the glasses?** " A robot sounding voice demanded, its bladed limb dragging almost painfully across Sams cheek, close to cutting through tender skin. 

The question left Sam mildly confused. _What?_ What for and why did he want _that?_ "Glasses? You can get glasses from anywhere-" The car engine roared, making Sam wince from the pitches frequency, and having to resist the urge of covering his ears.

" **Where are they!** " It yelled, causing the teen to recoil- the best he could in his confined state. "What are you talking about!" He shouted back desprately, why wouldn't this thing just understand, or be more _damn specific?_

The blade resting on his cheek started to dig in, breaking the first layer of soft skin easily. Sam cried in pain, his trapped fist straining to free itself, as his other tried vainly to push the offending limb away. It kept digging and cutting, slicing open the skin further with every shift, two inches, three, oh _god_ \- why did it _hurt so bad_ -

There was a distant _clang_ , followed by screeching and what sounded like automic gunfire, only with alot more advanced technology involved- When suddenly the cause of his pain was violently ripped away. Or more, he was torn away from it... oddly gently though. 

_What?_ The one disoriented thought was all Sam could seem to ask, before he opened his hazy dark chestnut colored eyes- spotting a strikingly familiar red and blue. His brow creased with confusion _...what??_ The Witwicky struggled to raised his gaze upwards, but when he did, Sam was left in awed astonishment.

Never in his life had he seen anything like this. And never did he think he would, ever. Whatever it was, it looked so _familiar_ , but he just couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it was because of the overpowing adrenaline, pain, and the slight nausea. Maybe even from the mild concussion he definitely had by now.

The giant robot-thing held Sam carefully, yet firmly in its hand. Well, it looked like that, anyway. The metal giant raised its arm, aiming somewhere Sam couldn't quite see, before a ball of beaming blue light energy shot out from the supposed gun.. canon, emitting a loud **bang** as it went off. It made Sam flinch, and his eyes fell to rest on the floor where Miles- _Miles!_ Oh god, was he okay? 

Sam struggled in the robots hand, fighting against its hold vainly, but not in vain. His handler, quite literally, seemed to acknowlegde him and- much to his surprise- placed Sam on the ground behind him, before quickly turning back to block off his offenders attack.

The Witwicky was quick to stumble towards his best friend, falling to his knees beside Miles. He grabbed the blonde haired teens shoulder, shaking him gingerly. "Miles, you gotta wake up! Please, come on, Miles," He pleaded, leaning slightly over his friend and slapping his face meekly in an effort to wake him.

His efforts weren't for nothing. Miles jolted awake, paniced eyes snapping open and meeting Sams immediately. Sam noticed he trembled ever so slightly, and helped his friend sit up, wrapping Miles in a single armed embrace.

"Oh thank god, are you okay? Does anything feel broken?" Miles winced and shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain ringing through his skull.

Sam hovered anxiously, waiting for a response. "Yeah, m'fine. Hey.. can you hear.. that pink noise.. too?" He asked between breaths, offering a small, shakey smile. Sam shoulders slumped in relief, and he just managed to smile back. "Jesus, you scared the hell outta me." He admitted tiredly, wrapping his other arm around Miles in a tight hug; it was returned just as eagerly.

"Sorry, guess I should've breathed a bit deeper, maybe even snored too." He joked lightly, trying to ease some of the tension. Sam smiled, chuckling breathlessly as he pulled back, his mouth opened as if to speak-

A thundering **boom** beat him to it, cutting Sam off and quickly grasping both boys attentions. They looked towards the source, and found two, giant, metal man-looking robots beating eachother senseless, bits of metal and nail chips flying everywhere. From where they stood, it seemed the bigger, blue and red one was winning. 

Miles stared at the scene in absolute astonishment, mouth hung open agape. "What the f-" "Come on, Miles!" Sam interrupted Miles musings by standing to his feet, grabbing Miles hand and hauling his friend up. Miles staggered, but quickly accepted Sams offered arm for support. "Is the blue one on our side?" He whispered, wonderstruck and fearful, looping his arm over Sams neck as the Witwicky wrapped an arm around his waist, using his other hand to grab Miles wrist.

"I don't know, we should probably go." Miles nodded absently, but made no indication of moving, his focus still glued to the unnatural, amazing scene playing out not twenty meters from them.

The blue robot struck the black one across the face, sending the machine into a short spiral. Big blue used this to his advantage, shooting the other twice in the chest, before swiftly bending backwards to dodge the others blade- the same on that cut Sam. When the tail shot straight past his head, the blue robot grabbed it tightly, fiercely tugging on it and throwing the other off balance. The black robot fell to the ground, rattling the firm concrete beneth their feet on impact, and the blue robot pulling a sword from his back, quickly bringing it down and through the others.. heart? Only it was at the center of the their chest. 

Sam and Miles watched with anticipation and awe as the machine who'd been attacking them not minutes beforehand fell limp, its red optics fading into a dull gray.

The big blue robot pulled his sword from the fallen enemies chest, attaching the dangerous weapon to its back again, before it turned to address the boys with bright blue orbs, pinning them in place with its intense gaze.

Miles swallowed nervously, clutching the fabric on Sams shoulder tightly, trying to hide his fear, as Sam eyed the robot. He exchanged a short look with Miles, before hesitandly, taking a step forward. But he was immediately pulled back by his friend.

"What are you doing!?" Miles hissed, glaring at him in bewilderment. Sam blinked, giving him a confused, jarring look. "I thought we just agreed to stay hi?" Miles gasped, the sound pretty forced. "No, we were agreeing to run away from this mess!" His voice raised slightly, but Sam merely huffed nervously, before looking back at the robot.

"Um, who, are you?" His swallowed nervously, but the gisnt blue man-shaped machine seemed to incline his head in acknowledgement, orbs seemingly soft..er. 

" **I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. My purpose here is to protect you, Samuel Witwicky, and retrieve a very important artifact from your care. All I will do, even if it costs my life**." Okay.. that the actual hell, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments! :D


	3. Not a Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor swearing. Help meh

Hello, fellow readers and authors, I'm sorry to say that no, sadly this isn't a chapter update of A Normal Day. Don't worry though, I don't intend on abandoning this fanfic any time soon. But I'm sorry to say I've lost the plot.

I've been wrenching my mind on alterative universes for chapter 3, but I haven't been able to come up with anything that's even remotely plausible. So far I've written three different starters, but none of which I'm proud of. When I continue this fic, I want it to be awesome for all my amazing readers and brilliant supports to experience. It's not only that, but I feel I might need a beta read to help with my confidence on posting the chapters. Because, well, I'm not too fond of my writing style..

I feel shitty for leaving all of you in the dark for so long without any new chapters, but you've gotta understand that this is the first multi chaptered story I've ever written and posted, and with the lack of inspiration I've been trying to overcome, it's been difficult.

If anyone knows a beta reader or is one themself, I'd greatly appreciate if you were willing to help me out. Hey, even if I don't get assistance , I'll still attempt to write up more chapters and post them soon, but that might take longer than wanted. The 2nd chapter took alot out of me because I did it all in one evening.

A huge thanks to everyone who's commented their love and support and left kudos, I really appreciate you guys, it boosts my confidence and inspires ideas- not that I always need inspiration, my imagination runs wild 24/7 soo xp. It's just awesome to receive so much love, you know? Anyway, I think that's it for now. If you have any ideas or plots for chapter 3 and so on, please feel free to comment, anything you got will be incredibly appreciated.

That's all for now, a chapter should be uploaded soon, and don't forget to have a brilliant day/night :D


End file.
